psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Shindo
Arata Shindo is an Inspector within Division One of the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau. He is also one of the main protagonists of ''Psycho-Pass 3''. Appearance Shindo has messy brown hair and gold eyes. At work, he wears the normal Inspector uniform consisting of a black suit and tie with brown shoes. He also wears the standard PSB jacket when on crime scenes. He wears an orange tee-shirt and grey shorts with green runners when he works out. Personality His personality is described as bright and self-assured. Personal Background An A-class profiler with high empathic abilities, Shindo has the ability to cross mental boundaries and identify himself with the subject he is chasing through advanced empathy; however, when he is using this ability, he is vulnerable to physical attack. Early Life 2106 - Shindo's mother, Seiko Shindo, is provided euthanasia following a a long-term illness caused by a genetic disorder. 2118 - Shindo's father, Atsushi Shindo, commits suicide. Residence Current address: Tokyo, Minato Ward, Akasaka, 12th Block, 8-1 Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Edogawa Ward, Shishibone, 2980 Naomichi Shindo (relation: Godfather) Education April 2107 - Enrolls at Minato Ward Public First Middle School, General Education September 2107 – Transfer schools to Fukuoka Prefectural Umi Middle School, General Education. March 2111 – Graduates from Fukuoka Prefectural Umi Middle School, General Education. April 2111 – Enrolls at Tōhō Academy High School, Department of Natural Science, Cognitive Behavior Course. March 2115 – Graduates from Tōhō Academy High School, Department of Natural Science, Cognitive Behavior Course. April 2115 – Enrolls at Tokyo Medical Welfare School, Dejima Campus, Faculty of General Psychology, Human Psychology Course February 2118 – Temporary absence from Tokyo Medical Welfare School, Dejima Campus, Faculty of General Psychology, Human Psychology Course February 2119 – Returns to Tokyo Medical Welfare School, Dejima Campus, Faculty of General Psychology, Human Psychology Course February 2119 – Transfers to Tokyo Medical Welfare School, Akebonobashi Campus, Faculty of Medical Welfare, Speech-Language Pathology Course March 2120 – Graduates from Tokyo Medical Welfare School, Akebonobashi Campus, Faculty of Medical Welfare, Speech-Language Pathology Course Work History April 2120 – Joins the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau April 2120 – Enters Public Safety Bureau’s Career Induction Institute October 2120 – Leaves Bureau’s Career Induction Institute November 2120 – Assigned as an Inspector for Criminal Affairs Division 1 Licenses/Qualifications March 2116 – Obtains Type 1 Driver’s License for Standard Automobiles May 2116 – Obtains Mental Care Counselor Certification June 2116 – Obtains Mental Care Technician Certification February 2117 – Obtains Mental Care Psychologist Certification August 2117 – Obtains First Class Therapist Certification January 2118 – Obtains Clinical Psychologist Certification February 2120 - Obtains Speech-Language Pathologist Certification Public Safety Bureau ID: 00475-AEMS-47395-1 Relationships Atsushi Shindo Atsushi Shindo is Shindo's father who committed suicide prior to the series. Kei Mikhail Ignatov Ignatov is Shindo's partner within Unit One of the Public Safety Bureau. They have been childhood friends since they were young and maintain a strong bond. In the past, they were both victims in the same case which cost the lives of Shindo's father and Ignatov's brother. They are determined to solve their murders at any cost. Ignatov also acts as Shindo's protective cover (aka his "rope") whenenver he enters a Mental Trace state. Trivia *He can only sleep in his own car because of a past case. Gallery psycho-pass-3-arata-shindou.jpg|Character Design References # https://cleverwolfpoetry.tumblr.com/post/183453346862/psycho-pass-3-characters # http://psycho-pass.com/3rd/character.php Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inspectors Category:Article stubs